Affirmation
by Silent Epiphany
Summary: It all began with a simple question: "Did you miss me?" The words were less a query than they were a severe understatement of fact. SteinxSpirit. YAOI! LEMON! Rated M for a reason! Oh, and did I mention lemon? You are warned!


"_**Affirmation"**__** – a Soul Eater fic**__**

* * *

**_**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em, but MAN are they fun to play with! ^^;  
**Warnings: **_**LEMON! **_We all clear on that? Once more, with feeling: _**LEMON WARNING!**_ YAOI, PWP, oneshot, a pinch of angst, and a pinch of sap.  
**Pairings: **SteinxSpirit  
**Spoilers: **For the end of the anime, yes. *_If you haven't seen the end of the anime, (and don't have the faintest idea how it ends…but c'mon, how could you not?), then DO NOT READ THIS!*  
_**Author's Notes: **This is set post-anime series end, so once again, SPOILERS! Beyond that, I don't think I have any other logical explanations or excuses for this. ^^ I just love it when Stein and Spirit have sex. *coughs* Even in awkward places. :3 Enjoy!

* * *

It all began with a simple question: "Did you miss me?"

The words were less a query than they were a severe understatement of fact.

Back in the Shibusen dispensary, Stein had examined the weapon's recently sustained wounds, carefully checking him over to be sure he was healing properly. Ever the good patient, Spirit had sat quietly throughout. All the while, the whole of his body ached.

…But not from injury, and not in a way that could be healed with any medicine. He ached for the doctor's affections, for his touch…he ached for _him._ Stein could sense it, as if it hadn't already been plainly obvious.

And in that exact way—to that very same degree—he needed to feel Spirit again. Needed to taste him, hear him…_claim_ him. Still, he'd continued his medical assessment of the Deathscythe, doing best to shut out his desires, refraining from acting upon them until finally, he reached a breaking point. They had simply been apart for far too long for him to abstain any longer.

He'd led them to the closest place where he knew they would have relative privacy, stuffing the two of them into an empty stall in a Shibusen bathroom—one he knew was rarely used. Despite the somewhat awkward and informal location, once they were secluded—alone together again at last—he found it didn't matter. Neither of them cared. Then and there, they let their hunger for one another be satisfied, and in the most unceremonious of fashions. With his back pressed up against a partition, Spirit clung to the top of it tightly as the rhythmic rocking of his former meister's hips between his legs inched him closer to ecstasy.

Though it took all he had to remain quiet, Stein knew they couldn't afford to be caught. Not in their present place, and not in such a compromising position. Normally he would've never so much as even thought to engage in such activities on campus, but he simply couldn't wait. And Spirit was more than okay with that; he felt similarly, after all. If Stein had needed any further affirmation of that fact, it was evident in the kisses they'd shared. There had been nothing chaste or demure about them; each one was lasting, passionate, and backed with a fierce and nearly tangible desire. They served as a catalyst, making each of them progressively more impulsive.

Eager to capture his lover's body once more, Stein had bitten his partner—a little more harshly than he'd intended, in fact—but it didn't bother Spirit. Nothing did. Not the force the meister had inadvertently exerted on his battered body, not the relative discomfort of the awkward position he was folded into, and not the friction of his scraped and bruised back as it rubbed against the stall's partition with every thrust. The good doctor's touch in itself was like a drug, replacing the pain he felt with pleasure, and silencing everything else. Time, location—it all vanished without a trace until Spirit found himself trapped in one eternal moment. All he knew was the silken heat of Stein's scarred and sutured skin, the sound of his soft gasps, the taste of his lips, the smell that was distinctly his. He was a flood upon the senses that Spirit treasured with the whole of his being. There was nothing in the world quite as enrapturing, and no one he desired more.

Stein's hands firmly, yet gently grasped his hips, easing their joined bodies together with each thrust until at last they moved as one. Spirit leaned his head back against the partition, baring his neck to his partner, an open invitation for yet another bite. Stein couldn't pass up the opportunity, but there were no teeth this time: Against the weapon's Adam's apple, there were only soft kisses. Spirit was more than a little surprised. His lover had started out so aggressive, only for that to melt away and leave behind tenderness that he rarely felt from the scientist...tenderness no one else knew about; it was reserved for him and him alone.

It only served to remind him of a time when he thought he would never feel it ever again…

Though he was reluctant to admit it, when Stein had disappeared, Spirit had feared that he'd be killed—or worse yet—that the madness within him would drive him to somehow doing the job himself. Even if he turned up, the Deathscythe had thought for certain that the person who came back would no longer be the one he remembered so fondly. Completely taken with madness, there would be no returning him to his previous state, either. For a while Spirit pondered which was worse: Seeing Stein as an individual overwhelmed by and enslaved to his own insanity, or never seeing him again. It was a question he'd hoped to never have to contemplate…one that had kept him up at night, silently pleading for the whole situation to be a mere waking nightmare.

Releasing his hold on the wall, Spirit curled his arms around his former meister's shoulders and pressed his lips to his neck. The accelerated pulse pounding under the sweat-dampened flesh there was a relieving sensation, assuring him that Stein was, in fact, very much alive and well. Mad though he was, Spirit didn't know how he'd live without him. Especially since the loss of his wife, the scientist had become the only person he could speak to freely. Shinigami had no time or interest in his woes; Maka didn't need or want to hear them; and if he was going to pay someone to provide him with company, he had better things he could be doing than talking. But Stein listened…because, well, Stein loved him. And he found he loved Stein in return. More than that, he _needed_ Stein. Needed him around…needed him to stay sane, and remain the individual he had spent so many years beside. Spirit planned on spending many more with him as well, if Stein would have him.

Urgency and desire drove the scientist upon his lover. With every stroke he plunged deeper inside Spirit, filling him, striking that glorious spot within him that made his body uncontrollably, wantonly buck and writhe against his lover. The crimson-haired scythe could feel the hands that firmly grasped his hips begin to tremble, and he knew Stein was getting close. After capturing his former meister's lips once more he could see the state reflected within the depths of the doctor's endless green eyes as well. They looked on with a dazed, distant stare—seeing, but not registering; not thoughtful. Spirit knew there was only one occasion—and one meaning—behind that gaze. It represented not madness, but sheer euphoria. There was nothing quite like the light within those jade orbs when he was lost in pleasure.

Stein's pace quickened as he felt the ecstasy within him building, turning his breaths to desperate, voiceless gasps. That sound, coupled with the sensation of sweat-dampened skin against skin and the warmth and friction of their bodies moving against one another, was too much for Spirit. He could feel himself being overcome by sheer sensation, consumed by rapture. Rather than holding back, he surrendered to it; surrendered to _him _and the things he did, the way he always had, one way or another. Biting his lower lip to restrain his cries he spilled over, his body shuddering against his partner, and tightening around his member as he found release.

That was all that was needed to push Stein over the edge.

The doctor's body surged against his partner's, his hips pumping erratically against him. Spirit could nearly feel the shocks coursing through his form as he ascended toward climax. His own muscles still tingling with fatigue and satisfaction, he seized Stein's lips in a fierce kiss, their lock muting the scientist's cries of pleasure. And in the next instant, Spirit could feel his mate reach completion within him.

As the meister's form trembled against him, breathless and sated, Spirit found himself taken by the significance of it all. Resting against him, with quaking hands using the last bit of strength they had to still securely hold him in place, was the one he loved so deeply.

The same one he'd almost lost.

At once, the endless nights and days of sadness, worry, and uncertainty—all the emotions he'd restrained during that time came to a crescendo at last. Tightening his embrace, Spirit buried his face into the crook of Stein's neck. The sting of tears began to prick his sapphire eyes and press against the backs of his eyelids, threatening to spill over.

Gently, the meister withdrew from his lover. But even as he lowered his mate back to his feet, Spirit still clung to him like a lifeline, unwilling to release his hold, or even loosen it. Concern overtaking his fatigue, he curled an arm around the weapon's waist.

"Senpai?" he questioned softly.

Care and confusion saturated the single spoken word. As it graced Spirit's ears, the tears finally broke free.

Stein was shocked to feel his partner's slender body tremble, his breath hitching not in a way that represented the aftershocks of climax, but something else entirely. While it was true that Spirit redefined the term 'emotional', he couldn't see a reason for the dismay. They were together again, the kishin Asura had been defeated—by his own daughter, no less—and all was returning to normal. So, why then was he troubled? Was it the wounds? Had he _hurt _Spirit? He hadn't exactly used restraint, after all. No, that couldn't be it; he'd checked those over himself and they hadn't appeared to be hindering or paining him in any way. So then, what was it?

"Senpai…what's wrong?"

The weapon was reluctant to speak his feelings. Would Stein think him childish for worrying? Would he find it insulting that Spirit honestly thought that _he_, the greatest meister ever to emerge from Shibusen, would be defeated?

"I-I didn't think you'd come back," Spirit finally managed, sputtering the whispered words through his tears. "I thought you were gone for good…"

Stein had no verbal response for the weapon. Instead, it was then that the scientist's long arms curled around his lover's shoulders, pulling their bodies close together. His slender fingers combed through the weapon's scarlet hair as he held his shuddering form tightly.

For quite a while he'd contemplated the significance of Spirit's presence in his life and what meaning or bearing it had on him, if any. Throughout the years the human weapon had been a classmate, a partner, a friend, and even his experiment. So many different roles, all filled by one person. All Spirit. In him he had someone who not only saw him for who he was, but was still willing to be around him even after all had been revealed. Truly, he knew he was fortunate that such an individual existed at all…and even luckier that that person was someone he felt strongly for. Someone right there in his arms.

His time of consideration had led him to a single conclusion, though he wasn't sure how to express it. Thinking of the words wasn't hard; Stein clearly knew what they were. He knew what should be said—what _needed_ to be said. But of all the things he'd uttered in his life, he'd never spoken those words before. He wasn't even quite sure _how _to say them; wasn't certain of the inflection needed to make them seem sincere. Then again, perhaps it was about time he at least tried.

Tightening his arms around Spirit ever so slightly, he murmured three soft words into his vibrant crimson hair.

"…I love you."

* * *

~OWARI~

**AN: **More lemony goodness for the SteinxSpirit lovers out there like m'self. ^^ Oh, and I apologize for the totally inappropriate weepy Spirit. It just seemed like fun at the time. *shrug* Review! Pweeze? It makes me happy when that happens, and I always try to reply! ^_^


End file.
